Loose Ends Soon Spin
by Ambird
Summary: Clark finds a girl, with extra-ordinary powers, and the Kent's take her in. How did she get those powers? Will she use them for good or evil? Lana questions her life. Lex has family trouble. Chloe tries to play the field. Pete gets more then 3 lines.
1. A Short Prologue

This is my first try at Fan-Ficion EVER so please, be gentle. I don't 

own any of these characters from Smallville expect for the new girl,

and maybe one or two small people in the future.

This story takes place between Smallville's 2nd Season episodes "Vortex"

and "Heat."

A Short Prologue

A young girl ran down the darkened streets of Metropolis as the rain

poured down even harder.

Not knowing what time it was, and not really caring, she started to 

run. All she knew was that she had to run and run as fast as she could. 

What was she running from? She didn't know. Tired, wet, and hungry,

the young girl pulled her thin coat closer around her.

It seemed that almost everyone in Metropolis was asleep because there

was hardly anyone on the streets, except for the occasional person

walking a dog or some such. A few cars flew down the roads at super

speed, splashing mud everywhere.

The girl had nothing. No dry clothes. No home. No family. And from what

she could remember, no name. All she knew was to keep going, keep

running. And never stopping until she reach her destination.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she ran straight into a middle aged man 

walking down the sidewalk. "Hey!" he yelled. "What's your problem?"

The girl didn't even look back. Her thoughts were elsewhere. 

In her mind, all she could think of was a name of a place. Smallville.

She didn't know who or what was there, but if she got there, maybe 

she would finally be safe. Safe from them...


	2. Just Friends?

****

Chapter One: Just Friends?

"So Clark, what do you think of the latest edition?" Chloe Sullivan asked. She clicks off the Touch computer and turned to the handsome dark haired young man standing in front of her desk. He was reading the newest copy of the Touch, Smallville High's official school paper.

Clark raised his green eyes to look at Chloe. "It's as good as always."

Chloe smiled and stood up. "Thanks Clark." she took the paper from him. "I had my friend track down those photos of the tornados for a week before she found them. They where taken by an old man who just happened to have his camera handy. I thought this story about the terrible twisters that hit Smallville would be a great idea. I interviewed Lana and some of the others that where up close to it." Chloe stopped talking for a second. Clark was avoiding her eyes. It seemed nothing was easy as it used to be. Not after the whole "just friend's" thing came about two weeks ago.

Finally Chloe couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You know there is just one thing missing from this paper to make it really great. The article you promised me. Remember? The one on Lex reopening Luthor Corp. Plant here in Smallville?"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "I know Chloe. And I did interview Lex. But I never got around to writing it. I've been helping Lana at the Talon be-." he started but Chloe interrupted.

"I know! I know! Because she's short handed on staff. Well, Clark, I'm short handed her too with Pete out sick. And other students are busy with other projects. I had to do this edition by myself."

Clark gave her a small smile. "You do like a challenge Chloe."

Chloe shook her short blond hair. "This isn't funny, Clark. I'm serious. I need help. There! I said it!"

"Chloe," Clark placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't write the article. I'll do it tonight, I promise. You'll have it first thing tomorrow. It's just that Lana needed my help. I'd do the same for you."

Chloe looked at the ground and then at him. "But that's the point Clark. You didn't." she keep her eyes locked on him for a moment, as if waiting for him to say something. When he just shifted from one foot to another, she sighed and walked out of the room. Leaving Clark staring after her.


	3. A Startling Discovery

****

Chapter Two: A Startling Discovery

Later that night, Lana Lang opened the front door of her home and stepped out on the porch. The night air was chilly for spring but the moon hung brightly in the sky, casting a silvery color upon the porch.

Lana pulled her sweater closer around her as she sat down on the porch swing. Pulling out an unopened envelope from her pocket, she took a deep breath before running her eyes over the sender's name. Whitney Fordman. 

She flipped the envelope over, opened it and took out the contents, which was a one-page letter and something else. It was a photograph of Whitney that had been taken last Christmas.

Lana felt a sad smile come to her face as she stared at the picture. She was surprised at how much she missed Whitney the past two weeks. She set the picture aside to read the letter.

Dear Lana,

Sorry I haven't written to you before now. I received your email a few days ago but I've be so busy, I hadn't had the chance to write back. How are you? How's the town and everyone? Mother wrote to me and told me about what happened with the tornados. Why didn't you tell me Lana? I'm so glad Clark was there to rescue you. I wish it had been me up in that tornado instead of you. I realize that you where in the path of it because of me. If you hadn't dropped me off, you would have been safe.'

Lana eyes filled with tears. She reached for her meteor necklace that had always given her a source of strength. But it wasn't there. Lana realized that she had given it to Whitney the day he left. She wiped away her tears and continued to read.

'But I'm glad your safe. When I was on the bus I kept thinking, was this the right thing to do? You know, dropping everything and everyone to join the Marines. But know that I'm here, I sure I made the right choice. Mom says that dad would have been proud. I have to go. I miss you.

Love Whitney. 

Lana re-read the letter before looking at the picture again. Since they had been together, Whitney had never been away from Lana's side for more then a week. He had always been there for protection when she needed it. And sometimes, the whole protective boyfriend thing got on her nerves. Several times they had talked over having space and time apart. But now that Whitney was gone, she missed him being around.

Lana's thoughts turned from Whitney to Clark and the whole tornado incidence. She couldn't remember what happened exactly. But there was more to it then what Clark was saying. She just knew there was. How did Clark get her out of the tornado? How did he find her when he was supposed to be at the dance with Chloe?

Still, Lana was so thankful Clark had been there. He was always there. Whenever or whatever she was doing, Lana could always count on Clark. Lana shook her head. She couldn't deny it. She had feelings for Clark. She never realized it until Clark started to pay attention to Chloe. Lana wasn't mad or anything with Chloe. If fact, she was the one that told Chloe that she didn't feelings for Clark and for Chloe to go for him herself. But one question plagued her mind more then any other. What about Whitney?

"Yes," Lana sighed. "What about Whitney?"...

Late the next afternoon, Clark was in his "fortress of solitude" thinking when he heard someone coming up the stairs. 

"Hey, son." Jonathan Kent said, as he reached top of the stairs. "You finished you chores early just to come up here and stare into space?"

"Yeah." Clark sighed. 

Jonathan sat down beside his son. "What where you thinking about?"

"Chloe... and Lana." he answered. "I really let Chloe down."

Jonathan raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Remember that article that I interviewed Lex for about how he's been trying to re-open the Luthor plant and about his father. Well, I was supposed to hand it into Chloe yesterday. But I never got around to writing it."

"Let me guess why that was," Jonathan said, smiling. "Lana?"

Clark nodded. "I really feel bad about letting Chloe down. Of course it doesn't help that she's going on her internship next week for three whole months. And to make matters worse, I don't think we are on good terms. Chloe says that things are fine but they don't feel fine."

"Well, son, I'm sure you and Chloe will work things out before next week." Jonathan said. 

"And then there is Lana. She's become suspicious ever since the tornado. So now every time I go near her, she's giving me the eye." Clark ran his hand through his hair. "Dad, there have been several times that I've wanted to tell her about my powers."

"Clark-." Jonathan started but Clark cut him off. 

"Don't worry. I haven't told her a thing and I don't intend to. There just seems to be so much coming at me at once, I'm not sure that I'm strong enough to handle it." Clark sighed again. 

"Oh, Clark, we all have these troubles."

"Yeah, but your troubles don't involve x-ray vision and super strength." Clark gave his father a small smile. 

Jonathan nodded. "True. But, son, but that doesn't make our problems any less troublesome then yours. We all have trials. We need to stand for what we believe and go for what we want."

"But what if you don't know what you want?" Clark muttered. "Or who."

Jonathan smiled. "I'm always here if you need to talk. And I always will be. But I think you'll figure things out for yourself. You're strong." Jonathan stopped then added. "Mentally and physically." 

Clark smiled then stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk. You know, to clear my head."

"And I better go get washed up for dinner or else your mother will have a fit." Jonathan said. Together they headed down the stairs.

Clark walked along the field staring at the ground, lost in thought. A sudden noise made him look up. He looked around but didn't see anything. Then, from out of nowhere, a girl appeared on the ground beside his feet. She looked as if she was sleeping. 

As Clark knelt beside her, she vanished again. Then re-appeared, still sound asleep. The girl looked to be around Clark's age but with her face, clothes and hair covered with dirt, it was hard to tell.

The girl's eyes opened and she stared wide-eyed at Clark. She raised her hand toward him. "Hel-." she croaked out. "Help me, please..." her voice trailed off as she passed out again.

"It's all right." Clark muttered, not sure whether she could hear him or not. He glanced around. "You're safe now." Clark picked the girl up in his arms. She let out a gasp and vanished again. But he could still feel her in his arms. 

He carried her to the Kent house and opened the front door. "Mom! Dad! You better come here..." 


	4. Who Am I?

****

Chapter Three: Who Am I?

"Who do you think she is?" Jonathan asked Martha a few minutes later. They were seated at the kitchen table waiting for Clark who had taken the girl upstairs to the guestroom. 

Martha shook her head. "I don't know. But she doesn't look like she's from Smallville."

Just then Clark came down the stairs. "She's asleep. Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"

"Well, son, with her...um...vanishing like that then reappearing, I don't think the hospital is such a good idea." Jonathan said. "I don't think they could help her."

"So I guess she stays here." Clark said, sitting down in the chair beside his father. 

"If she gets any worse, then we have no choice but to take her to a doctor." Martha said. "How do you suppose she got those powers?"

"Meter rocks, maybe? We know meter rocks have the power to give people strange abilities." Jonathan said.

Clark shook his head. "I don't think she got those powers through the meter rocks."

"How do you know?" asked Martha.

"Because I didn't feel the effects of the meter rocks when I was around her. So I think she got those powers some other way."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other then at their son. "I wonder how she got them then..." Martha's voice trailed.

"That, Martha," Jonathan said. "Is something she's going to have to explain herself."

While the Kent's where downstairs talking, the girl was just waking up. She opened her eyes, and for a moment, felt full of fear. Then, realizing that nothing was going to pop out of the closet and get her, she sat up in the bed. 

She glanced around the pale yellow bedroom, trying to gather her thoughts and remember what had happened. But she couldn't. Where was she? How did she get here? Who WAS she? The girl's mind was a complete blank. 

'I have to get out of here.' thought the girl. She pulled back the bed covers and stood up. Pain shot through her whole body and for a moment, it left her breathless. She recovered herself and walked to the door. 

Hurrying down the hall she stopped at the head of the stairs. Voices! The girl stood lingering for a moment, trying to hear what they where saying. 

"Well, she can stay. But if she starts to discover anything about you, Clark, she'll have to go."

"I know that dad."

"I better take her up some food when she gets up. She'll probably be starving." another voice said. 

The girl ran back to her room and closed the door. "Well, I can't get out that way. One option left." she hurried over to the open window. Grabbing hold of the nearest tree branch, she climbed out the window and started slowly down the large oak tree. 

Half way down, perspiration started drip down her face and her hands became slippery. Suddenly she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground. 

She groaned as she landed on her stomach. In an instant strong hands where helping her to her feet. She brushed the dust from her clothes then turned to see who had helped her. It was a tall, dark haired young man with an innocent face and sparkling green eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. He looked from her to the window and back again. "You could have used the front door. No extra charge." 

The girl took no notice of his attempt at a joke so he decided on a different approach. "I'm Clark Kent." he held out his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm-...I'm-..." her voice trailed off. "I don't remember. I swear I don't remember..."

Well? What do you guys think so far? Thanks to all those that have reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me. :) 


	5. What's in a Name?

****

Chapter Four: What's in a Name? 

"So you don't remember who you are, where you live or your parents?" Jonathan asked. 

Jonathan, Clark, Martha and the girl where seated at the kitchen table early the next morning, eating breakfast. 

The girl shook her head. "I remember the city I was in was called Metropolis and that I needed to get to Smallville."

"Why Smallville?" asked Clark. He gulped down the rest of his orange juice then set the empty glass back down on the table. 

"I don't know. I remember seeing an advertisement for Smallville's famous corn on a shop window in Metropolis and it seemed the perfect place to come to."

"And you walked all that way?" Martha asked.

"I walked all night before someone gave me a ride. They dropped me off a few miles from here and I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. I must have collapsed."

Clark looked at his parents to see what they were thinking. Jonathan looked suspicious but concerned and Martha's face was full of sympathy. Clark himself was willing to do anything to help this girl but something, he couldn't understand what, was not right.

"There's just one question I would like answered," Clark started. "When I found you out there in that field, you where... uh...sort of vanishing."

The girl's eyebrow went up. "What do you mean 'sort of vanishing'. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I found you lying on the ground. One second you were there, then the next you vanished. Right in front of my eyes." But you where still there...." Clark voice trailed off as the girl looked at him like he was crazy. "It's difficult to explain. It was like you were invisible." 

The girl looked down at her plate, deep in thought. "Yes, invisible..." she closed her eyes. "Something's coming back to me..." 

__

*Flashback* A room, brightly lit by overhead lights and filled with surgical tools and computers.

"I'm in a room," the girl said out loud, as she started to remember. "Strapped to a metal chair. The room is filled with medical tools and high tech computers."

*_Flashback* A man, dressed in all white, types on one of the computers. Then turns, holding something in his hand._

"There is a man who's dressed in white with 'Staten Labs' stitched on his coat. He's coming towards me holding a needle." The girl's face went white as the memory came back. "I tried to scream but I couldn't because someone was covering my mouth. He came closer and closer." the girl opened her eyes.

Clark, Martha and Jonathan where looking at her in concern. "I tried to get away!" the girl cried out then burst into tears. "But I couldn't. I couldn't get away from him." 

Martha immedently went to the girl side and held her in her arms for comfort. "It's all right." Martha said soothingly. "You're safe now." she looked up at her husband and son. 

Jonathan motioned to Clark to follow him outside. Clark looked at the weeping girl, then at his mother. "She'll be all right." Martha said. 

Clark nodded and followed his father out to the porch. "What do you think?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't really know." he ran his hand through his hair. "She's in trouble. That's one thing that is clear in this whole situation. But who's she's in trouble with or why is the unanswered piece of the puzzle."

"She mentioned this guy in her memory had 'Staten Labs' stitched on his coat. Maybe we should look into that." Clark said. He thought about it a moment. "I bet Chloe could help us. You know she has friends everywhere in Metropolis. I'll go over to her house right now."

"Okay. But don't mention this girl or her abilities to Chloe just yet." Jonathan said. "Not until we know more about this 'Staten Labs' and the girl. Understood?"

Clark nodded. "I'll be back before lunch." he raced down the porch steps and super-speeded away.

Jonathan went back into the house to find the girl, who had stopped crying, and Martha seated in the living room. "Are you any better?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Jonathan said. "You were scared. That's understandable. Now, Clark has gone to ask Chloe to get some information on 'Staten Labs'. Do you remember anything else that might be useful?"

The girl shook her head. "No. My mind is still a blank."

"Well, you still don't remember your name." Martha said. "So what are we going to call you for now? We can't keep calling you 'girl' or 'you'."

"Call me whatever you like." the girl said.

"What about..." Martha thought about it a moment. "Annie?"

"Annie." the girl repeated. "Annie." she smiled. "I like that." 


	6. Something New?

****

Thanks to all you that have reviewed my story so far. In this chapter there is a Clark/Chloe moment but don't worry, they don't kiss or anything. They just talk like good friends. Also in this chapter, I decided to go into a little depth with Jonathan Kent so please bare with me. :) I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five: Something New

Chloe was sitting on her front porch, reading old editions of the 'Torch' when, out of the corner of her eye, saw Clark walking toward her. 

She took a deep breath to steady her sudden happiness that always seemed to come about whenever Clark was around. Then she suddenly felt nervous. After all, things between her and Clark where not exactly as they used to be. Something had changed between them although they tried not to notice it. 

"Hey, Chloe." Clark said, as he climbed up the porch steps. "How's it going?"

"Well, I've defiantly had better days. What about you?"

"Great." Clark sat down in the chair beside her. There was a pause between them. "What are you doing?" he asked. He pointed to the copies of the papers in her lap.

"I'm trying to get together the best copies of the 'Torch' so I can show them to the Daily Planet. I'd like to give them an idea of what I can do. And the rest, I'm going to give to my cousin Lo-." she stopped talking as one of the papers fell in the floor. "I keep dropping everything." 

Clark reached down and picked up the paper. He handed it to her, their hands touching. 

"Um-." Chloe started, her voice quivering a little. "Listen Clark, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to snap at you or sound rude. I guess my defense mode went into over drive."

Clark smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about. You did have a right to be angry. After all, that was the last edition of the 'Torch' for the school year-."

"And probably my last as editor, seeing that I'm moving to Metropolis." she shook her head. "I can't believe that this is happening. I'm leaving Smallville. When I left Metropolis a few years ago, I thought that Smallville would never feel like home to me. Metropolis was my home. And I felt that way when I arrived here." she looked at Clark. "But on my first day of school, you change my mind about Smallville."

"I did?" Clark asked.

Chloe nodded. "You became my friend when I really needed someone to talk to. And I thank you for that Clark. I'll never forget that, no matter where I am." 

Clark smiled. "I'll never forget you either, Chloe."

Chloe grinned. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course. How could I forget the perky blond haired snoop who's always getting in some kind of trouble?"

They both laughed. "Okay." Chloe said. "I've had enough of this mush. Let's talk about something else."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I need you to get any information you can on a place in Metropolis called 'Staten Labs'."

Chloe's eyebrow went up. "Staten Labs? Sure. I can ask a few of my friends on the computer tonight to send some info. But why this sudden interest in 'Staten Labs'?" 

"It's...complicated." he changed the subject. "I promised my dad I'd be home by now." he stood up. "How about we hang out sometime before you leave?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure. How about tomorrow? We can meet at the Talon."

Clark smiled. "Great. See you then." he hurried down the porch steps. 

Chloe watched him until he disappeared from sight then she returned to her reading, with a small smile on her face.

Annie hurried into the Kent barn, holding a glass of ice cold lemonade in her hand. "Mr. Kent? Where are you?"

"Over here." he yelled back. 

Annie walked toward the sound of his voice and found him putting up new shelves on the barn walls. "Here. I thought you could use this." she held out the glass of lemonade to him. 

Jonathan set down his hammer, wiped his sweaty brow then took the glass. "Thanks." he gulped the drink down and handed her back the empty glass. "That was just what I needed."

"Your welcome. Can I help you with anything?" Annie asked.

"I thought you where helping Martha in the kitchen." Jonathan picked up his hammer and began to nail in another nail. 

"Cooking is NOT for me." Annie leaned against the wall. "I figured that out when Mrs. Kent asked me to watch her cake while she cleaned up upstairs. And I did. I watched it burn to a crisp."

Jonathan laughed.

"That's not all. We baked another cake. Only I filled the cake pan to full and it ran all over the oven." she shook her head. "It was an awful mess. But Mrs. Kent was really nice about it. I, on the other hand, was screaming and kicking the oven. That's when Mrs. Kent decided that maybe I should take you a drink. So need any help?"

Jonathan looked around. "Do you think you could pitch that hay over there?"

"Sure. I think I can do that without putting a pitchfork through my foot." Annie grabbed the nearby pitchfork and began to do her job.

They worked in silence for a while then Annie set the fork down in a huff. "How do you manage to do this everyday?"

Jonathan laughed. "You get used to it. Believe me."

"Did you always want to be a farmer?" 

Jonathan began measuring the wall for another shelf. "This farm belonged to my father and before him to my grandfather. Its all I've ever known. And its an good honest living." 

"That's true. But did you ever want to be anything else?" 

"Why so curious?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just making conversation." Annie picked up her pitchfork again and began to work.

"The answer is yes." Jonathan said, over his shoulder.

Annie looked at him. "What?"

"You asked if I ever wanted to be something else other then a farmer."

Annie smiled. "What did you want to be?"

"Zorro." Jonathan answered with a smile. 

Annie burst out laughing. "Zorro? You wanted to be Zorro?" she stopped laughing. "Who's Zorro?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Never mind. It was a stupid joke. But seriously, when I was young, I wanted to be a football player for the 'Metropolis Sharks'. That was my dream. I hated farming."

"Then why did you become one?" Annie asked.

"Because that's what my father wanted. I couldn't let him down. It took be a while to take pride in farming. If I had to make the choice again between football and farming, I would choose farming."

"Do you expect Clark to become a farmer and take over the farm?"

"As much as I would like Clark to take on the farm," Jonathan shook his head. "I think he's meant for greater things then pitching hay."

Annie smiled. "I'm sure he is. With great parents like you, he could be anything." she glanced down to find her arm had vanished. Her eyes widened. "Uh, Mr. Kent?"

Jonathan hurried over to her. "It's happing again."

Annie's arm reappeared. "What's happing to me...?" 

__

*Flashback* The man with the needle comes closer and closer. He sticks the needle in her arm, a creamy white liquid entering her bloodstream. 

"There. Now we'll know how it works." he said, removing the needle. He grinned at his assistant, a big man with a black beard and cold eyes. 

"Do you really think it will work?" the man asked.

The older man grinned. "We'll soon find out..."

"Annie?" Jonathan's voice broke through her thoughts. He grabbed her arm to steady her. Suddenly something shot through Annie's whole body. It was almost like electric. Jonathan let out a cry as the shock went through him. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Annie sank to the floor shaking as the condition started to ware off. She turned to Jonathan. "Mr. Kent?" He was still breathing. Annie shook his shoulder. "Mr. Kent?" But it was no use. Jonathan was out cold.


	7. A Missing Piece of the Puzzle

****

Thanks to all you that have reviewed my story so far. :)

Chapter Six: A Missing Piece of the Puzzle 

"Martha, I'm fine. Really." Jonathan said, later that afternoon. He was lying down on the sofa, propped up with about a dozen pillows. "It was only a mild shock."

Martha, who was standing over him, with another pillow in her hand, looked uncertain. "Well, I don't want you moving about no more tonight."

Clark came in the front door and spotted his father lying down sofa. He instantly knew something was wrong. "Dad!" he hurried over to him. "What happed? Are you okay?"

Jonathan gave his son a weak smile. "I'm fine. There was a little accident. Annie seems to have another power."

"What happed?" Clark asked.

"Well, Annie was pitching hay in the barn when her arm did an invisible act. I went to help her and when I grabbed her arm, her whole body seemed to be shooting off electric. Next thing I know, I woke up here on the sofa."

"Are you sure you you're okay?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I'm just a little jittery." 

Clark looked around. "Where's Annie?"

Martha shook her head. "I don't know. She left out the front door as soon as she found out Jonathan was all right. I think she's upset. We told her that everything was fine."

"I'll find her." Clark hurried out the door. He looked around, trying to think of places she might be. 

It was almost dusk before he found her out in the west field, about a mile from the Kent House. She was sitting on the grass with her head in her hands. 

"Hey." Clark said, softly as he sat down beside her. Annie didn't even look up. "How are you?" 

Annie slowly raised her head, tearing flowing down her cheeks. "I...I..." she sobbed even harder.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. " Clark said. He put his arm around her shaking shoulders. She jumped and moved away. 

"Don't touch me. I might hurt you too."

"I'm tougher then I look." Clark said with a small smile. 

"Oh, Clark, what have I done?" Annie moaned.

Clark shook his head. "Nothing. My dad's fine. No harm done."

"This time!" Annie cried out. "What happens if it happens again? Do you realize that your dad could be dead this very minute? And it would be my fault! What am I? Shooting off electric and invisible acts aren't normal, are they?"

"Calm down. I think well all realize what COULD HAVE happened but the thing is, it didn't." Clark said. "You didn't mean to do it on purpose. It was just an accident."

"I know." Annie sighed and fell back onto the grass. She looked up a the night sky. "I'm just a freak."

Clark shook his head. "No, your not."

Annie looked at him. "You don't know what it feels like!"

Clark gave her another small smile. "I understand more then you think."

Annie raised her eyebrow. "Oh, you do, do you?" she looked back up at the sky. "I would love to be living on one of the those planets right now. I couldn't hurt anybody up there."

"But you would be lonely." added Clark. He laid on his back beside her and glazed at the twinkling sky.

"That's the price I would have to pay." she sighed again. "I feel like I have this big block in my head. I can't remember much of anything except for flashbacks now and again. I don't know who to trust."

"You can trust me." Clark said.

"I know that Clark. You and your parents have shown nothing but concern and care for me. I've only known you for a day but I feel like I could tell you anything. If I could remember it, that is."

They sat in the grass in silence for a while, staring at the sky, each thinking totally different thoughts. 

Finally Clark stood up. "We better get back to the house."

Annie didn't move from her spot. "I can't go back. Not after what I've done."

Clark shook his head. "Come on. Trust me." he held out his hand to her. "And you did say you trusted me."

Annie looked at his hand then at Clark. "Okay." she grasped his hand and he helped her up.

When they got back to the house, Martha and Jonathan were waiting for them. 

"Annie!" Martha cried as they entered came in the door. "Thank God you're all right!" she threw her arms around Annie. "We were so worried."

"You were?" Annie asked, in surprise. She looked at Clark, who grinned at her as if to say 'I told you so'. 

"Of course we were." Jonathan said. He waved for Annie to come over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you, sir? I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean-." 

"I know you didn't." Jonathan said. "And I don't blame you. It was an accident. Let's just put it behind us."

"Hey Clark." Lana said as Clark entered the Talon the next afternoon. She was filling up mugs with coffee.

"Hi, Lana. Is Chloe here? I'm suppose to meet her." he looked around the busy coffeehouse.

Lana shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her all week. I was hoping her and I could get together before she leaves."

"That's why I'm here. We are going to hang out all day together. So, how's it going?" Clark asked. He sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter.

Lana rolled her beautiful green and smiled, her nose crinkling up. "It's so busy! I've been handling making the coffee, taking orders and running the cash register all by myself."

"Where's Tracy?" asked Clark, noticing that Lana's new helper was absent.

"She's out sick. And Nell is-." she stopped as a customer waved at her.

"Miss! Where's our coffee?" the man called out. 

"It's coming!" she yelled back. She smiled at Clark. "See?"

"I'll take over something." Clark offered. 

"Could you?" Lana asked, gratefully. 

Clark nodded. "Just tell me what you want done. I'm at your service, Madame." he joked, standing up and bowing.

Lana laughed. "Thanks Clark. Could you take Lex's order while I deliver this coffee?"

"Sure." Clark grabbed the notepad and pen off the counter and made his way over to Lex's table.

Lex, dressed in one of his many expensive suits, was reading some very professional looking papers that were scattered all over the table. He didn't even look up as Clark stopped at his table.

"Lex," Clark said. "When did you get back to town?"

Lex glanced up. "Oh, hey Clark. I got back very early this morning. How are you?"

"How am I? Maybe you should ask yourself that question." Clark looked closely at Lex's face. "No offence, but you look awful."

Lex yawned and stretched. "I've had virtually no sleep all week."

"Why?" asked Clark.

"Well, where do I start? When you left after that interview last Friday, I went straight to Metropolis to check on my father."

"How is he?"

"The doctors say that they are almost hundred percent sure that he'll walk again. But he's completely blind. And," Lex sighed. "That's my fault too."

"No it's not." Clark said.

Lex shrugged. "When I'm not at the hospital, I'm trying to keep Luthor Corp. running in Metropolis. That's not an easy job because the workers insist that they will only listen to my father. Then I've been trying to get Luthor Corp. reopened here in Smallville." he pointed at the papers on the table. "Now, I'm trying to balance the profits of each company from last one month. Then tonight I have to meet with builders who are going to fix up the mansion."

Clark smiled sympheticly. "I'm glad I'm not you."

Lex smiled back. "Me too. But sometimes, I wish I was you. I have all the money anyone could ever ask for but you have something I've always wanted but can't buy."

"What's that?"

"The love of a parent." Lex looked down at the table. "So," he said, changing the subject. "How are you? And your mom and dad?"

"We are all fine. The rebuilding of the farm is almost complete. Now all we have to do-." Clark's voice trailed off as he spotted a copy of the 'Daily Planet' on the Lex's table. It wasn't the paper itself that had caught his eye. It was the front page article. 'Staten Labs head scientist found murdered.'

"Uh, Lex, do you mind if I read that?" he asked, pointing to the paper.

"Sure." Lex said, handing it to him. "Be my guest."

"Thanks." Clark sat down in the chair beside Lex to read. 'Ben Johnson, head scientist at Staten Labs, was found dead Sunday night. Police believe that cause of death was electrocution...' Clark stood up. 

"Clark," Lex looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"I have to go. Can I borrow this?" he pointed to the paper.

"Sure. Keep it. I've already read most of it. But Clark, what is it?"

"I have to go." he hurried out of the Talon, leaving Lex and Lana, staring after him in puzzlement. 


	8. Forgiven or just Forgotten?

****

Thanks to all you that have reviewed my story so far. :)

Chapter Seven: Forgiven or just Forgotten? 

Clark walked in the front door of the Kent house and looked around. "Annie? Where are you?" No answer. The house was silent.

"Mom! Dad!" he hurried out the door and walked over to the barn. Still, he found no one. That worried him.

Suddenly a car horn honked outside. Clark hurried out of the barn to find Martha, Jonathan and Annie getting of the car, carrying large store bags. "Where have you guys been?" asked Clark.

"We took Annie shopping for clothes." Martha said, smiling. "And a hair cut."

Annie twirled around Clark, showing off her new jeans and light blue t-shirt. "Well? What do you think?" Her once tangled light blondish/brown hair was now cut in a stylish, shoulder length bob.

"You look nice." Clark said. "Um, could I talk to you in private?" 

"Sure." Annie replied. She followed him to the barn while Martha and Jonathan went into the house. "Is something wrong?"

Clark held out the copy of the 'Daily Planet' to her. "Here. Read this."

"Read what? Clark, what are you..." her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the 'Staten Labs' murder and the picture of Ben Johnson. "That's the guy from..." she looked up at Clark, who was staring at her intently. "I don't understand."

"Look how he died." Clark pointed to the paper. "By electrocution. Can you explain that?"

Annie shook her head. "Clark, I didn't do this."

"How do you know? You can't remember, so you say." Clark said.

Annie looked at the picture again. "Your right. I can't remember. I wish I did! What if I did kill him?"

"Well, I sure we'll learn as soon as you get your memory back." Clark said. He looked at her, unsure. 

"You don't believe me do you?" Annie asked. "No, I can tell by your eyes that you think I'm lying." she tucked the paper in her back pocket and started toward the house.

Clark followed her. "Are you?" he asked.

"No! I really can't remember much of anything."

"All right. Then I believe you."

Annie looked at him. "Do you?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I do. Anyway, you don't look like a killer."

"I don't? And just what does a killer look like, Clark?" she looked at him. "Did you ever talk to that friend of yours about 'Staten Labs'?"

"Chloe? Yeah, she said that-." he stopped talking. "Oh, no! Chloe! I was suppose to meet her at the 'Talon' but I left before she got there. I did it again!" he hurried into the house and went straight to the phone to call Chloe. 

Annie went to the kitchen where Martha and Jonathan were getting lunch ready. "Can I help with anything?"

Martha shook her head. "No. We have it all taken care of. Just sit down and lunch will be ready in a minute."

Annie pulled the paper from her pocket and sat down at the kitchen table. "I-um..." she started. Martha and Jonathan turned around. 

"What the matter?" asked Jonathan. "Are you remembering something?"

Annie shook her head. "No. I...have to show you something." she handed the paper to Jonathan. Martha read over his shoulder. "Now, I don't remember anything about this. I don't know if I killed him or not." Annie added.

Martha sat down in the chair beside her. "Well..." she really didn't know what to say. "If you did do it..." her voice trailed off as Clark came into the kitchen.

"I going over to Chloe's. She said she had some information about 'Staten Labs'." he said.

"But Clark, what about your lunch?" asked Martha. She pointed to the plate of sandwiches on the table. 

"I'll take it with me. I really have to get to Chloe's now. I owe it to her to get there as fast as I can."

"Can I go?" asked Annie. 

"Not today, Annie. Let me see what I can find out first. But I promise I'll introduce you to my friends soon." he grabbed a sandwich and hurried out the door.

"If you ask me that was..." Annie's voice trailed off as something flashed into her mind. "A room." she muttered.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm in a small locked room with only a bed. It's almost completely dark. I knock and knock on the door to get out. But no one comes. I can't get out." she looked at Martha and Jonathan. "Nobody will let me out."

"Hey Clark." Chloe said as she opened her front door. "Come in."

"Thanks." Clark stepped inside and into the bare living room. "Wow. You've really cleaned this place out."

"Yeah. My dad's upstairs, working on his room now. We are leaving in four days you know." Chloe lead Clark upstairs to her room. "Pete's here. His in my room which, thankfully, is still intact."

Pete was sitting at Chloe's desk, typing on her computer. He glanced up as they came in. "Hey Clark. I haven't seen you all week."

"I called over to your house several times but your mom said you were asleep every time." Clark smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Pete nodded. "I'm doing great. I've never been so glad to get out of my house in my life. I thought my mom would run me crazy! Every five minutes she was in my room, shoving a thermometer in my mouth." 

Clark laughed. "Well, I'm glad your better."

Chloe reached over her desk and pulled some papers out of the drawer. "Here's what I received so far about 'Staten Labs'." she thumbed through them. "It was closed down about a month ago for cruelty to animals. They apparently were doing all sorts of experiments and things to dogs, mice and horses." Chloe handed Clark the articles her friend had emailed her. 

"Do you know what kind of experiments?" Clark asked. 

Chloe shook her head. "I asked my friend the same question but he didn't know. So he's going to do some more research and email me as soon as he has any news. But 'Staten Labs' is known for doing weird things, like time travel, what kind of pressures animal kind can survive, and they even been experimenting with the meteor rocks."

Clark looked up from his reading. "Really? Interesting."

Clark opened the door to his house about an hour later to find Lana and Annie sitting in the living room, talking. "Lana? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Talon?"

Lana stood up. "Nell took over for me. I wanted to see if you were okay. You left the Talon in such a hurry I knew something was up. But I've been talking to Annie and she's assured me everything was fine."

Clark looked at Annie who was looking from Lana to him. "Um, everything is fine. I just remembered something, that's all."

Lana smiled. "I'm glad."

Annie suddenly stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." she winked at Clark and left the room.

"I see you've gotten the farm almost fixed up." Lana said, sitting back down on the sofa. 

Clark sat down beside her. "Yeah. It didn't take long once we cleaned up the front yard and replaced some boards."

"I've been thinking about what you said to me the other day." Lana said, suddenly. "About me not meant to die young. And I realized that you were right. I never thought how silly it was to think of you as my savoir and defender. Your always saving my life, after all."

Clark laughed. "Is that what thought of me? As your savior? Lana, I wish I was as great as you think I am. If I was, I could change the world."

Lana smiled. "I know how you feel. There are a lot of things I would change. Whitney for example."

"What would you change about Whitney?" asked Clark.

Lana thought about it a moment. "Well, I don't know if I would change Whitney exactly. Just our relationship."

Clark raised his eye brow. "Really?"

"Yes. I just wish I had told him how I feel before he left. I was going to but, somehow, I couldn't get the words out."

"I know how that feels." Clark said.

They looked at each other for a minute, then dropped their eyes to the floor.

"I better go," Lana stood up. "If I don't get back to the Talon, Nell will kill me. Bye Clark." 

Clark followed her to the door and opened it for her. "Bye." he watched as Lana got into her car and drove away. 

Annie snuck up beside Clark. "Did Lana leave?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah." 

"So," Annie grinned. "You know what it feels like not to tell someone something, huh?" 

Clark's eyes widened. "You were listening?"

Annie grinned a little wider. "Only the last parts. You like Lana, don't you?"

Clark walked past her so she wouldn't see the expression on his face. "We're just friends."

"You wouldn't be if you just opened your mouth." Annie crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't seem to have trouble opening your mouth any other time." 

Clark just looked at her then turned and hurried up to his room. 


	9. Found

****

Chapter Eight: Found

Lex was sitting in a chair in his father's hospital recovery room early the next morning, trying to read over the latest copy of 'The Daily Plant'. But his eyes focused more on his sleeping father then the printed words in front of his face.

Lex had flown down to Metropolis as soon as he finished going over the final rebuilding plans for the mansion with the builders. They promised to get to work right away and be finished with the mansion by within the next two weeks.

Lex put down the paper and sighed again, for what seemed like the tenth time the past hour. His eyes wondered over Lionel's peaceful looking face and Lex's mind began to turn as he thought. 

__

'It's all my fault that he's blind. It was my own weakness that caused this. All my life, my father has told me to be strong and never show or pay any attention to feelings of any kind. I can't stop these feelings of guilt.' Lex sighed again.

"Haven't you got anything better to do then to sit there and stare at me?" Lionel asked suddenly.

Lex jumped in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

Lionel's eyes opened slightly. "How do you expect me to sleep with all that sighing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was bothering you." Lex leaned closer to his father.

"You sound tired Lex. Haven't you been getting any sleep? Or are you like me? To busy to worry with a thing like sleep."

"I hope I'm not like you." Lex muttered. "I seem to recall that last week, you didn't even want to claim me. I was your rival." 

"That's not true, Lex. Your my son. We could never be enemies." 

"Never is a long time. Isn't that what you always say, dad?" Lex said, the words coming out more harshly then he meant them to. He decided to change the subject. "Oh, by the way, dad, I'm reopening the plant in Smallville."

Lionel laughed. "Really? And how do you plan to do that? I bought the Savings & Loan."

"But you never finalized the papers so I made a deal with the S&L. If they would call off the whole deal, I'd give them forty percent of LexCorp profits."

"Well, Lex, you-." Lionel's voice trailed off. "LexCorp?"

Lex smiled and stood up. "Yeah. That's what the plant in Smallville will be called from now on."

Lionel laughed. "LexCorp? You have got to be kidding. Please tell me you are joking."

Lex didn't answer. He just turned and walked out the door.

"Lex?" Lionel called out. No answer. "Lex?" 

"So Chloe, what did you find out?" asked Clark, later that afternoon. He stood over Chloe, who was seated at her computer. Pete and Annie stood behind Clark, talking.

Chloe pointed to the screen. "Well, Doug sent me some interesting information. 'Staten Labs' were doing experiments on some hush, hush projects. A little of it leaked out and as it turns out, it was experiments on humans. Scientists were trying to turn the ordinary man into super humans."

Clark looked at Annie who was now listening to Chloe with a blank expression. "How?" he asked. "Meteor rocks?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. Some kind of new formula. That's why 'Staten Labs' was on probation. The authorities found out about the experiments and threatened to close them down unless they stopped their plans."

"That's sick!" Pete said in disgust. "Did they stop?"

Chloe logged off the internet and turned him. "I don't know. Nothing's been said about it for over six months."

Clark could feel Annie tense up beside him. He looked at her. Her face was white. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Annie nodded. "I just remember something. That's all. Um, Clark, do you mind if I go back home? Alone?"

Clark hesitated for a second then nodded. "I think I better go with you."

"No! I mean, please stay here. I don't want to rush you. I'll be fine." she gave a weak smile to Pete and Chloe then hurried out the door. 

"Okay, that was weird." Chloe commented.

Clark stared at the empty doorway a moment, wondering if he should follow after Annie. 

Before Clark could make up his mind, Chloe's father, Gab Sullivan, came into the room. He carried a stack of large cardboard boxes in his arms. "I brought you those boxes to start packing your clothes." Gab said to Chloe, sitting them down on the floor. 

"Thanks, dad." Chloe said, slowly. "I'll start just as soon as we finish."

Gab nodded and smiled at Pete and Clark. "I'm so glad you two are here. I need help moving the dresser in my room. Do you think you guys could help?"

Pete and Clark looked at one another and smiled. "Sure. No problem." 

Annie opened the door to the Kent home and closed the door. She leaned against it for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then she turned and walked to the living room.

Jonathan and Martha were bound and gagged on the living room sofa. They both looked at her and started muttering something behind their gages. 

"What the-." Annie started. She hurried over to the sofa and began to untied Martha. "Who did this to you?"

"I did!" someone suddenly called out.

Annie's eyes widened and she slowly turned around. "You!" she exclaimed.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've been busy. The next one will be longer. I promise!


End file.
